Tale of Kovu and Nala
by Macora prime
Summary: Alternate Lion king, Nala and Kovu are future leaders of the Pride but are then separated by fate. One by the protection of a hunter, the other by the love of a child
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The new cub

It was dawn in the african Savannah, Zebras, elephants and Rhinos eat the grass as their voices are heard through the night. The soft wind breeze blows through the tall light brown grass. Far to a place called Pride rock, inside its cave a lioness with tanned fur named Sarabi is being conferred by a large male lion with yellow fur and a reddish brown mane named Mufasa, and the other lionesses of the pride. She was in grave pain for she was about to have her first cub. The pain got greater and greater, coming to the point that she could take another second to bare, till it finally stopped. The lioness breath rapidly as the unbearable pain began to fade away. Mufassa looked up from his mate and saw a small tanned fur cub laying at Sarabi's side.

Mufassa gets up as he walks up for a closer look at the new born cub. He leans his head down at the cub. The small lion infant slowly lifts its small head up to its father as its eyes slowly open to revel two beautiful blue eyes. It was a girl. She lifted her small paw up to her father as it touches his nose as she meowed.

"She's so beautiful." he said turning to his mate who smiles back at her.

The two nuzzled each other with the birth of their new daughter, to them it was a gift. The male then took his cub in his jaws lifting her off the ground and set her in her mothers front legs as she crossed them around the cub.

The time of dawn had come. The alfa lion walked up to the edge of pride rock. He then let out a load, strong and powerful roar as it echoed through the land and was heard by every animal from the smallest ant to the giant elephant. Every creature who lived in these majestic lands mad there way to Pride rock.

The alfa stood on the the edge as he watches as his the animals surround Pride Rock. A blue feathered flys toward Pride rock and lands in front of the lion as he bows to the lion.

"Good mourning sire." he said.

"Good mourning Zazu." responded Mufassa.

"I suspect the royal child has been born?" asked Zazu.

"She has." Mufassa answered as he looked back at Sarabi carrying their new born cub and the other lionesses walking out of of the cave. Sarabi laid down on the smooth rock ground and once she had settled down she set her new born daughter down in between her front legs. Zazu flew up and stopped at in front of the lioness seeing their future ruler to the pride lands.

"Aw look." he said seeing the lioness cub snuggle into her mother. "No doubt about it she has the family resemblance."

Mufassa looked back down at the large crowd of Animals and saw that some stood to separate sides for a mandrill holding a wooden staff as he walks toward Pride Rock. Mafassa smiles as the mandrill climbs up the rock and pulls himself up the ledge.

"Ah Mufassa." The tall baboon said as he hugged his friend.

"Your presence honors me and my family." Said Mufassa as he looks back at Sarabi as gets back on her four paws and walks up with her cub. Rafiki then took The lioness cub in his two hands as he turns to face the crowd of animals as he raises her up for all to see, their future queen.

All the animals cheered at the site the young cub. The elephants raised their trunks to the air as monkeys jump up and down in happiness. The striped zebras stomped their hooves on the the ground.

The elephants The stomped on the ground as white feathered bird flew off the branches and flew around the cub.

Rafiki the lowered her down, cradling the lioness in his arm as he made a red marking on her fore head. Mufassa and Sarabi came up and nuzzled their new Daughter, Nala.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review.)


	2. Chapter 2

Years had past, The dark clouds of rain have come and gone many times in the pride lands. One morning at Pride Rock as the sun was beginning to rise. Inside the cave where the lions still were asleep. Nala who was curled up at her mothers side, then yawned as she woke up, the lioness cub the got back on her four paws and ran outside the cave. She was exited for she finally gets to see the Pride lands. Nala ran to the edge of Pride Rock as she over looked over the Pride lands. From the umbrella thorn trees to the tall Savannah grass.

"Wow!" she said fascinated by the land and was eager to explore.

Nala looked back and saw her two parents walking out of the cave. Nala ran down the cliff to her parents and nuzzled her mother.

"You ready, Nala?" Mufassa asked his small Daughter.

"Yes." answered Nala eager to see the land for herself.

Mufassa and Nala headed down the path as Sarabi watched them.

"Be safe!" she called out.

The father and Daughter walked through the land of tall brown savannah grass. Passing by every giant elephant and black stripped zebra.

"Every thing the light touches is our kingdom." explained Mufassa as the two walked along. "Each time for a ruler rises and falls like the sun, someday Nala, I won't be here, and you will carry on in my place as the new queen."

"All of it?" Nala asked as she then stopped and look right and saw the river far ahead and on the other side was more grass land. "What about across the river?"

"Thats a dangerous place." explained Mufassa. "You must never go there or beyond any of our borders."

"Why father?" asked Nala curiously as to why it was forbidden to leave the pride lands.

Mufassa then came to a stop at the top of the hill that over looked the river. He sighed deciding weather or not to tell his daughter of what dangers lies beyond the pride lands.

"It doesn't matter." He said choosing not to tell her daughter. "Just don't go outside the Pride lands, okay?"

"Okay." said Nala.

"Good mourning sire." Said a blue feathered bird fly past the lion king and the landing on a rock in front of him.

"Good mourning, Zazu." said Mufassa. "What news do you bring?"

As Mufassa listened to his most trusted adviser all that was happening in the lands, Nala then sees a butterfly flying past her as she Chased after it without her father noticing.

(Hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)


	3. Chapter 3

The young tanned fur lioness cub chased after the butterfly through the tall brown grass, jumping up trying to catch the beautiful, flying insect.

"Hey come back!" Said Nala continuing to pounce and try to catch the butterfly. "Come on!"

The butterfly then landed on on a at the top of a hard, grey rock ledge. Nala stopped and ducked under the cover of the tall savannah grass. Her blue eyes were looking straight at the insect, her ears went flat down as she crept closer, preparing to pounce just as her father had taught her. Nala took one last step before she pounced into the air. The insect then took off before she could even lay a touch on it. Nala had flown over the rock and landed hard on the ground. Nala rubbed the top of her head with her left paw. The lioness cub then sees a young Mongoose dwarf crawling out from the tall grass. Nala, snarled as she got back into pouncing position, She the leaped to catch the small rodent. The mongoose, alarmed by the lioness cub the dashed right past where the Nala landed and ran from the cub. The young lioness chased after the small mongoose, dashing through the plain grass trying to catch the young rodent. The mongoose entered into a clearing and toward a hole in a thorn tree ahead. It dash into the hole just in time before Nala had caught up. The lioness tried to catch the rodent in her small jaws, but the cub the backed away for a full grow female mongoose, who snarled at the cub making her jump back, the female came out of the hole, making Nala back away. The young lioness began to neal in fear of the mother mongoose. But there then was a growl, the mongoose turned and saw another cub that came out from the plains. The cub was brown fur, with a dark mohawk mane on his head and the back of his front legs and with green eyes. The cub crept up to the mongoose as she back away from the approaching lion cub. The brown fur lion cub roared at the mongoos as it hissed back at him. The cub then dashed up and tried to slash the mongoos with his paw, making her move back. The cub then attacked again slashing his paw again, the female mongoose then retreated back into its hole.

Nala then walked up to the lion cubs side,

"Nice one," complimented Nala, making the cubs eyes just look to her and just roll,

"What were you trying to do?," he asked as he walked away, "get yourself killed?"

"No," Nala said sternly.

"Really, princess?" ,the cub asked in a teasing voice, "You couldn't last a day out here."

"Wanna bet?" ,asked Nala challenging the cub to fight.

"What are you going to do?" ,The cub mocked again.

The lioness cub then suddenly, pounced on the male cub and pinned him to the ground.

"Pinned Ya," Nala giggled.

"Hey, let me up," The cub demanded pushing Nala, who looking away smiling in triumph.

The cub then smiled in a scheming way, he then pounced on Nala as the two tackled each other, laughing, but yet Nala was still victorious, pinning the cub to the ground.

"Pinned ya, again," she said.

"Okay, Okay," said the cub, surrendering to the lioness cub, "You win."

Nala got off of the cub as he got up back on his four paws.

"Thanks for helping me," said Nala, "Your were really brave."

The cub couldn't help but feel satisfaction from Nala's complement, he began to show a smile.

"It was no problem," he said, "My names, Kovu."

"I'm Nala," the lioness princess said introducing herself to the one who saved her.

Suddenly the cubs were then startled by noise in the distance, a load bang echoed through the land. The lion king himself heard the sound, Zazu hearing the bang fell off the rock,

"What was that?" he asked, climbing back onto the rock from which he stood on.

Mufassa recognized the sound, having to once heard the sound long ago.

"Nala?" he called hoping his beloved daughter was near, but she did not answer, "Nala, where is she?"

Meanwhile, Nala and Kovu are seen standing at the edge of a hill looking ahead at a puff of smock in the far distance.

"What is it?" ,Nala asked curiously.

"I don't know," Kovu answered, "Come on lets go check it out."

The two cubs then headed down the hill to see what was lies ahead.

**(I hope you enjoyed, Please, please comment and review.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kovu and Nala are seen running west, toward the black cloud that rose from the ground, the two came to a fallen tree trunk over a river, as on the other side is what they seek. Nala, seeing the river, knew that this was the boundary that her father had warned her about. Kovu then climbed onto the fallen tree.

"Kovu," she said beginning to to reconsider her choice, as the brown furred cub turned to her, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Don't be scared," said Kovu looking back at her, "what could happen?"

"But dad said its dangerous," said Nala.

"You always do what daddy saids?" Kovu teased.

"No," said Nala, sternly.

"Bet you you do," Kovu continues to tease, making Nala glare,"Bet your daddies little girl."

"I am not," protested Nala.

"Prove it," said Kovu, forcing her to tag along.

Nala looked back first but then sighed, and turned back and walked toward the log and climbed up the log with Kovu, the two cubs then walked over the log, over to the other side, Yet flying above is the blue feathered bird, Zazu. looking down to see if his cub, he then saw the cub and gasped for he sees Kovu and Nala crossing over to the forbidden side.

Once Kovu was on the other side, the cub jumped off the log and landed on his four paws, Nala then jumped down after. Kovu stared ahead and sees the black cloud.

"Come on," said Kovu looking back at Nala, "we're almost there."

Kovu and Nala then went on deeper, into the land, making Nala more concerned about doing this.

Meanwhile far back into the Pride lands Mufassa continues to search for his daughter.

"Nala!" he shouts in a concern pitch in his mighty voice, "Nala!"

"Sire!" said Zazu flying in, "Nala crossed to west border."

"What?!" cried Mufassa hearing what his trusted adviser had said.

Mufassa then ran west to get his daughter from what lies on the other side. Meanwhile the two cubs wonder through the plain grass getting closer to the smoke. The two came up a hill looking at to a hill and stared ahead to see a camp site, they see a strange creatures that stood on their hinge legs, some had white, milky skin, and wore light brown, safari shirts and shorts, while some had black skin with malty colored shorts. They see some of these strange creatures burning some of the tall grass away with fire, while some site and drag kills, antelope or cheetah bodies. Nala becomes nervous by this site and begins to back away. Kovu just stood there watching curious as to what these creatures are. Suddenly there was the sound of familiar voice making the two turn to see Mufassa running up to them, but he didn't look happy. He stopped when he was close to the two cubs with a glaring down at them.

"Nala, what are you doing here?" he said sternly.

Nala shivering, tries to explain, "We were... just,"

Suddenly there was sounds of gun fire, as the humans had spotted them, firing their rifles at the lions.

"Run!" he yelled as he grabbed Nala in his jaws and ran as Kovu followed the lion king to the river. The hunters below followed the lions with their rifles. Kovu ran behind Mufassa, trying his best keep up with Mufassa, as fast as his four legs could carry him.

The three had reached the log that acted as the bridge to the other side. Mufassa jumped on to the log with Nala, still hanging from his jaws. Kovu climbed up to the log and tried to run across, but then took a wrong step and was hanging from the log, he screamed as Mufassa who had jumped down to the other side turns and sees Kovu was in danger, hanging from the log, his small claws dug into it. Mufassa sets his daughter down on the ground and jumps onto the log. and quickly rushes toward the cub and takes Kovu in his jaws and runs back, by that time the two men had arrived and saw thee lions on the other side and aimed their guns and fired. Mufassa jumped from the log as he and his daughter ran into the plain grass, disappearing from the site. Once they were far in to the Pridelands he stops in a clearing from the plain grass, setting Kovu down and looking back at the way they came, but saw no sign of the creatures that had attacked them. Nala, feeling so guilty, approaches her father.

"Daddy," she said, "I..."

"You Deliberately disobeyed me," said Mufassa looking down in disappointment of her daughter.

Nala looked down, disappointed with what she did.

"Lets go home," said Mufassa as he heads back to Pride rock. The cubs followed him. Kovu looked to Nala who was sad, he felt guilty for he was responsible for getting her in trouble.

(Hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)


	5. Chapter 5

Mufassa and the two cubs are seen walking home, Nala, feeling so ashamed of herself for disobeying her father, she only looked down. Mufassa then saw a brown fur lioness coming up the hill to him. The lion king then came to a halt.

"Mufassa," she said in a desperate voice as if she was looking for someone.

"Leanna, whats wrong?" he asked, noticing that she was worried about something.

"Have you seen Kovu anywhere?" she asked.

Mufassa looked back at Kovu and Nala, Kovu duck down in the cover of the grass as Nala looked down at him. This lioness who stood before Mufassa, believe it or not was Kovu's mother.

"Leanna," said Mufassa looking back at her, "take your son home, I need to speak with my daughter."

"Of course," she answered, as she then moved toward the the two, picking up Kovu in her jaws and then walked back to Pride Rock as Nala watched till the two were out of site.

"Nala!" Mufassa called, sitting at the edge f the hill. The lioness turned and walked toward her father, Nala sat beside her father as she then looked up at him. Mufassa closed his eyes, he head went down, he knew it was his fault that this had happened. He then spoke up to his daughter.

"Nala I am very disappointed at what you did," he explained.

"I know," she answered in a sad pitch in her voice.

"You could have been killed," explained Mufassa, "I told you not to cross the river, and you chose to disobey me."

"But daddy I... I didn't mean to, I was trying to be brave like you," Nala explained.

"I'm only brave when I must be," Mufassa explained. "I doesn't mean you go looking for it, Nala, as future queen you must be more carful."

"I know," said Nala looking down in sadness thinking of what kind od ruler she could be like this.

Mufassa, looking down at his daughter, then decided to cheer her up, his nudged her down the hill, making Nala slide down the hill and her tail flip onto her head. Mufassa laughed as Nala got back up the hill. Mufassa then ran as Nala chased after him, the two ran past elephants, outrages, zebras and Wildebeests till Mufassa stopped and turned to look at his daughter, as she pounced on her father, as he fell onto the ground, having Nala bite on her ear. Mufassa rolled back onto her four paws with Nala laughing right beside him.

"Hey dad?" she asked as she looked at her.

"Hmm," He responded,

"We'll always be together, right?" she asked.

Mufassa sighed, before looking up at the stars that began to show themselves as the sun was nearly gone.

"Nala," he said, "Theres something that my father had told me when I was your age, Look at the stars," Nala then looked to the stars above, shining bright like diamonds, "the great kings of the past, look down at us through those stars."

"Really?" ,asked Nala, "All of them?"

"Yes," answered Mufassa, "so when ever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you, and so will I."

Nala stared up at the stars, thinking of what her father had said, could that really be true, couldjj the kings be up there watching us?

Mufassa then got back up on his four paws.

"Come Nala," he said looking down at his beloved Daughter, "lets go home."

The father and Daughter then walked back to Pride Rock, upon arrival the two climb up the path and then walked into the cave. Kovu laid at her mothers side, sees Nala and Mufassa walk into the cave, Nala ran up to Sarabi and snuggled up to her, Sarabi nuzzled her daughter before the young princess fell asleep, The young lion cub then turned to look at Mufassa who only stood the cave entrance, he knew that those creatures were out there and wasn't taking any risks. Keeping the pride safe was his only priority.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the pride is still seen at the favorite spot, Sarabi, Leanna and the lionesses laid on the warm rocks, while Kovu and Nala are seen play fighting at the river. the two ran down stream, as Kovu then jumped on Nala, the two laughed, having fun playing, Sarabi and Leanna, smiled at the site of the two bonding. Meanwhile above the cliff, Mufassa is still looking out for the humans, he then looks down at the two cubs, playing and laughing, even he smiled at the the site of the two bonding, he thought that perhaps with this bondage, Kovu will make the perfect mate for Nala, and the next king of the pridelands.

Yet, far from the the lions, to a herd of elephants grooming on the light brown plains grass, but from the cover of the tall grass behind them, a rifle is seen being held by a man with dark brown hair, wearing a light brown button shirt, aiming for the grey giant, and then pulling the trigger and a load Bang echo across the land, Mufassa hearing the shot, turns to his right. The lionesses were startled by the sound.

"Daddy," said Nala as she and Kovu came up to him.

"Nala, Kovu, stay here with the lioness," said Mufassa, as ran to the source.

"Can't we come, Mufassa?" Kovu asked.

"No, Kovu," said Mufassa as he kept on.

Kovu sighed, "I never get to go anywhere,"

The two cubs then turned back and walked back to the other lionesses, yet Kovu stopped and looked back at the direction of where Mufassa had gone, he wanted to see what was going on, and so the brown furred cub chased after the lion king, to see where he was heading.

Meanwhile back to where the elephants were killed, two giant grey bodies of the elephants layed on the ground with hunters all around the bodies, A few dark skinned men are seen hacking the tusks off with hatches, wile others for their meat. Mufassa is seen, in the cover of the plain grass, spying on the humans that had slaughtered some of his subjects. Yet he wasn't the only one, for Kovu was approaching the site, the cub looked through the tall grass, he sees one of the hunters who was sitting beside a table lighting his smoke

pipe, a dog who laid beside him, suddenly got up, picking up a sent, the dog then saw the brown cub through the cover of the plain grass he then began barking, getting the attention of the hunters.

"What is it, whats wrong boy?" the hunter asked as he got up and picked up his gun. The dog then ran toward Kovu as the cub then turned and ran from the mangy beast, the hunter followed after the dog. Mufassa then sees the hunter chasing after something, the lion then ran after. The other hunter then saw the lion king running after the man, he quickly grabbed the gun and fired, the bullet missed hitting the ground behind the lion, the man then chased after.

Meanwhile back with the lionesses, Nala was walking toward Sarabi and Leanna.

"Hey mom," she said as the two lionesses turned to the young lioness cub, Leanna noticed that Kovu wasn't with them.

"Nala, wheres Kovu?" Leanna asked, worried about her sons absence.

Nala looked beside her and then behind but saw no sign of Kovu.

"Kovu," she asked, hoping she would answer, Nala turned back to the two adult lionesses, "He was with me a second ago."

"Don't worry Nala," said Leanna as she got up on her four paws, "He shouldn't have gone far, I'll go find him."

Leanna then went out to find her son.

Meanwhile, Kovu is still running from a chasing dog, the cub looked back at the dog, seeing that it was catching up. The lion cub came to a rock cliff, Kovu jumped up an climbed up the rocks, and tried to hide under a large one. The dog barked, standing his front, just then the hunter was approaching, aiming his gun where the dog was looking, Kovu eyes widen as the hunter got closer and closer, climbing up. when all of a sudden he hears a roar, the hunter turns and sees Mufassa, who pounces on the hunter, bitting and clawing him. The man who followed the lion, aimed his gun at Mufassa, the lion king turned as the hunter pulls the trigger. A load bang was heard by the lionesses, far ahead. Mufassa takes the bullet in his neck, he collapsed, Dead. Kovu gasped, seeing that the lion king as been killed. The hunter lowered his gun as he came up to the wounded hunter, kneeling down beside the wounded hunter to see if he was okay. Just then a few of the african servants came along. One approached the hunter.

"McRoy," he said seeing the body of the lion, "is it...?"

"Yes, Dayo, it is," said RcRoy as he got back on his feet, "Whats the bounty on a lion in these lands."

"Piaster," answered Dayo.

"I'll see that you get that," said McRoy, "Okay clear it out of here."

The african servants then picked up Mufassa's lifeless body and went back to the site of there previous kills, McRoy then looked back to the rock and saw Kovu hiding, he walked up and kneeled down to get a closer look.

He reached in grabbed the cub, and pulls him out. Kovu protested,

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!"

But to MaCaley, all he heard was the screaming meow of the cub.

"Where did you come from?" MaCaley asked the cub, as Kovu just shrieked.

**{Thats all for now, Please comment and Review.}**


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Leanna, who had heard the bang from the gun, when she had arrived back at the river she saw the lionesses who were frighten by the sound,

"Sarabi," she called out, as the lioness queen turned to her.

"Leanna" Sarabi asked.

"I can't find him," Leanaa said, not being able to find Kovu.

"Leanna, we have to go back to Pride Rock," Sarabi explained.

"But thats my son out there," Leanna explained, not wanting to leave her son out in the pride lands, even with whatever is out here.

"He may be with Mufassa, I'm sure he's safe," Sarabi reassured, yet Leanna was still worried, even if that was true, she never liked when Kovu was out of her site.

Meanwhile, the hunters and their servants are seen returning to their camp site with the african servers carrying the elephants tusks, as well as the body of Mufassa, having to tie his front and back paws to a wooden pol. Kovu is seen trapped in a woven cage, growling, trying to find a way out of his prison, he peers through and sees a familiar blue bird above, It was Zazu. Zazu peered down below at the murderous humans, he then receives a shock for he sees Mufassa, dead.

"Oh my," he said, seeing the lifeless body.

Kovu then called out.

"Zazu!" he called as loud as he could get.

The blue bird above, heard the call of the cub, he turned and gasped seeing that they had in prisoned Kovu.

"I must warn Leanna," he said as he flew off to find the pride, Yet to Kovu, it looked like he was just leaving.

"Zazu wait," he called, but Zazu flew out of site, tears began to emerge from his eyes, thinking that he didn't saw him, and that he may not see his mother again.

After so long, the hunters had arrived back at camp, McRoy sat next to a carriage cart, he turn to one of the servents.

"Manyel," he said, as the african servant turn to him,"Pass the cub here."

Manyel took Kovu from the woven cage and handed him to McRoy, who took him from the Manyels hands. Kovu was making a fuss, bitting down on McRoys fingers.

"I'm warning you, you bite me I'll bite you back," McRoy explained pulling his figure from the brown cubs mouth.

McRoy then took a bottle from his side and tried getting Kovu to suck on it, but the cub refused.

"Come on, have some, you'll like it," McRoy reassured, but the cub was still weary of the thing, "Here, here watch."

Roy then took one sip of the bottle, his head slowly went back as the water pored into his mouth as he then gulped it down his throat, His head then went back as he took it out of his mouth, he then tried again and this time Kovu began suckling from the bottle thin opening.

"There you go," he said, "Thats nice ain't it?"

After a while Roy pulled the bottle back from Kovu and then reach into his shirt pocket, pulling out a round silver container from his shirt pocket, the cub sniffed it, picking up a sweet, sent from the container. The man turned the lid and opened it to reveal countless small, round, yellow, things inside. Roy took one and held it in front of Kovu,

"Here, their honey drops," he explained to the cub.

As he at first, sniffed it, before starting to lick it, and enjoyed the taste of the honey drops.

"Like that even more, huh?" he asked Kovu who still licked the drops, "Their my favorite."

Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, Sarabi, Nala, leanna and the lionesses are seen walking up the rock path, to the cave, the lionesses are seen entering the cave, Sarabi, who was holding Nala in her her jaw, turns to Leanna, who was still upset, thinking that Kovu is out there in the Pride Lands with danger out there. Sarabi, feeling a bit guilty of convincing her to come to Pride Rock, and leave Kovu behind set Nala down, as she walked to the worried lioness.

"Leanna," she said, "I'm sorry."

"No, you were right," she said, "I just hope he's Okay."

"I'm sure he is," Sarabi reassured.

Before Leanna could respond, they suddenly hear the voice of Zazu who were flying toward them.

"Sire, Sire!" Zazu called, as the lionesses turned to the bird who seemed worried about something.

"Zazu, whats wrong?" Sarabi asked.

"The hunters, they have Mufassa and Kovu," Zazu explained, breathing heavily.

"What," Sarabi said in shock.

"Are they okay?" Leanna asked.

"Kovu is fine," he eplained, as he was trying to say the next thing, "But I'm afraid they had killed Mufassa."

Sarabi and Nala, hearing that Mufassa was dead, was devastated to hear those words.

"Sarabi, we have to rescue Kovu," Leanna said, needing Sarabi's help.

"Okay," Sarabi answered, trying to push away the pain of her mates death.

Sarabi then turned to Nala.

"Nala," she said, turning to her daughter, "Stay with the lionesses, Okay?"

Nala nodded her head yes.

"Zazu, show us where," Leanna said.

"At once," Zazu said, as he took flight, with the two lionesses followed the bird to rescue Kovu.

Nala at first walked toward the cave, but then stopped, she remembered how Kovu saved her, she wanted to do the same and save him. Sh eturned and ran after her mother and Leanna.

**{Thats all for the week end, I'll be posting new chapters on the week end, if I do' have Homework or at least not much, Anyway, please comment and review}**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, at first light of the rising sun, McRoy and his group had packed up their camp,were heading toward a village outside the pridelands, McRoy is seen sitting on a carriage that carries the tusks of the now deceased elephants, covered by plain grass bing pulled by cattle, with Kovu in his arms, the cub bit down on his his fingers.

As the group came into the clearing of the village, the young kids are seen running toward them, many of their attention was grabbed by the lifeless body of Mufassa.

As they stopped in the village, McRoy climbed off the carriage he is then approached by one of the villagers.

"Are you the one who killed the lion?" he asked, referring to the dead lion he had brought back.

"Yes," McRoy answered.

"Thank you," he said, meeting the one who had slayed a enemy of the village, "the chief would like to see you, follow me."

McRoy followed the villager toward one of the villages hut, the two walked inside and as greeted by the chief, wearing a orange ceremonial cloth garment, sitting on the floor crossed legged with a women by his side.

"Hello," McRoy greeted the chief.

"Hajembo," the cheif greeted, raising his hand.

"My father saids hello," the women said, translating the words the chief spoke.

[If your wondering, I'll be using the african language in this}

"Hello," said McRoy as he set down, still holding Kovu in his arms.

"Mie pa asenta kawa ua simba," the chief spoke,

"My father thanks you for killing the lion," the women explained, "Lions attacked our people, and behave of our village, we thank you for killing our enemy."

"I am happy to be of service," said McRoy, "even with all the help he's given me for elephant hunts, can you tell him that I will be back for these elephant trusks."

The women nodded her head yes as she turned and spoke to her father in their language.

"And tell him I'll give him the hide of the lion, for his help," McRoy explained.

as the two finished talking the women turned back to Roy.

"My father saids that he shall keep the tusks safe, but he rather have the lions, alive," the women explained.

Roy became confused as to when she had said lions, alive, there was only one who was alive, and that particular one was the one he holds.

"I meant the big one," McRoy explained, referring to the large body of Mufassa.

"The dead one is also welcomed too," the women explained, "the chief thanks you for both lions."

"No, no you don't understand," said McRoy, "The big one is yours, but the young one is mine."

But as the discussion furthered, the sound of a truck was heard coming.

McRoy set Kovu down, as he walked out to see what was going on, Kovu watched as Roy walked outside toward two men who were investigating.

"Can I help you, captain?" asked McRoy, walking up to the two men who lifted up the plain grass to see the tusks of elephants.

"Yes," said one of the men turning to Roy, "Sargent Van Tranh, of the second district, and what is this, a couple of elephant tusks."

"Is that what you see?" Said Roy, hiding the fear of being sent to prison, if mistaken as a poacher, hunting for his own money.

"In the case of subsection of poaching, I request that you put out your hands," Van explained, as Roy put out his wrists, as the Sargent put chains around the mans wrists. Roy was then lead toward the back of the large truck. Kovu seeing what was happening, saw that the truck was driving away, Kovu tried to chase after it but was grabbed by the chief by the loose skin, Kovu tried slashing his claws at him, and was taken back into the hut.

**{Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review}**


	9. Chapter 9

Late that night, Kovu lays in the hut, chained to a stick, stabbed into the floor. He pulls back, hoping to get free. He tugged harder and harder, trying desperately, but had no luck. Kovu sighed as he lied down, giving up.

Meanwhile, outside the village, Sarabi and leanna are seen following the tail that Roy and his crew followed. Leanna looked down at the wheel and cattle tacks, and saw it went ahead.

"This way," she said, turning to Sarabi.

As the two lionesses continued on, they suddenly heard the sound of something moving in the plain grass behind. The two stopped and looked back, but saw nothing.

"Its probably nothing." Sarabi guessed. "Lets keep going."

The two turned to continue, but little did they know that Nala was following then. The young cub peered out of grass and saw Sarabi and Leanna heading down the path. Eager to help find Kovu, she followed along.

After some time the two lionesses arrived, the village up ahead, the lionesses crept toward the village, carful of not to make a single sound. They enter into the territory of the humans. There was no one was outside, but all in huts, asleep. Sarabi looked in one from the door way, only to see a family asleep. But no brown fur cub. Sarabi quickly moved to catch up with Leanna, who was looking in a hut ahead. Meanwhile, Kovu was laying in the chiefs hut, when he suddenly heard the sound of movement. He gets back on all fours, and growls. It kept getting closer and closer, making Kovu weary. That shadow appears in site, Kovu prepared to pounce, till the one coming was in site, it was Nala.

"Nala." Kovu said.

"Kovu." she said as she rushed in.

"Nala help me." said Kovu wanting to get free from his restrain.

Yet as the two were reunited, little did they know that the chief who was sleep, began to wake. as he stood up, he sees Nala trying to help free Kovu.

"Simba!" he cries out. "Simba!"

Nala kept on trying to free Kovu. The Chiefs call had awoken the village, men came running out of the village with spears. Sarabi and Leanna then see the Chiefs hut, and sees Nala.

"Nala!" Sarabi cries as she rushes to get to his daughter.

Nala pulled as best as he could, until she looks up to see the chief, holding a staff at the ready. The village leader then slammed it down at the cub. Nala jumped back, as the Chief chased her out. Nala ran out of the hut.

"Nala!" Sarabi cried, as she and Leanna ran to her.

"Kovus back there." Nala told.

"Kovu!" Leanna cried, hoping her son would hear her.

And to her luck, her cub cried back.

"Mom!"

"Kovu!" Leanna cried.

The lioness quickly rushed to get Kovu, but was stopped as a burning stick thrown in front of her. Leanna looked left to and saw the villagers on the attack, throwing spears at the lions who had come into the village. another torch landed near her side, scaring her. Leanna then ran for the plains, Sarabi quickly grabbed her daughter in her mouth and followed.

"MOM!" Kovu cried, hoping she was coming.

Outside the village, Leanna stopped, not wanting to leave Kovu.

"We have to go back!" She said.

Sarabi set Nala down and responded to the concerned mother.

"We can't, we have to go."

"Thats my boy!" Leanna cried, as if she was going to cry.

They could hear the calls of the charging villagers approaching.

"We have to go!" said Sarabi.

She and Nala ran, Leanna first looked back at the village.

"I'm sorry Kovu." she said with a tear in her eye.

Leanna then followed after Sarabi and Nala.

Back at the Village, Kovu tried to get free.

"Mom!" he cried, hoping she could still hear him. "MOM!"

**{Hope you enjoyed, please comment and Review}**


	10. Chapter 10

The next mourning, after the villagers had driven out the intruding lionesses, in the time of the rising sun, Kovu was sleeping next to the door way of the chiefs hut. He suddenly awakes when a shadow comes upon him. He looks up and sees a dark skinned man, who took hold of the rope that restrains the cub from escaping. Yet before he could even try to escape, then was grabbed by the man, by his loose skin and picked up off the ground. "Hey, let me Go!" The brown fur cub Demanded.

The man only chuckled.

"What are you complaining about young one, your going to a place of fame and glory." the man explained to the cub.

The man then set Kovu inside a wooden box and put the square lid over top, and nailed it down.

"Hey, let me out!" Kovu cried.

But no matter what he said, to the humans, it was only the sound of a high pitch meow.

The man then looked to the Chief who stood on the other side of the box.

"Alikshukuru, chief Baako." he said, thanking him for the lion cub.

The cheif nodded his head in response to the one he was speaking to.

"Zawadi toka Mcroy." the Chief explained.

"He'll make a well served attraction for my circus." the man said.

Kovu peered through the thin cracks, seeing the two men talking. The man then handed him a few dollars to him. The man then took the box qaand put it on back of his old truck. He strapped it down with some rope. He then got up front and drove from the village. A few of the villages ran after, waving goodbye. Meanwhile outside the village, Sarabi, Leanna and Nala were waiting outside, waiting for a chance to get Kovu. The two lionesses peered through the plain grass, and saw the truck leaving human territory.

"Kovu!" said Leanna.

Leanna ran to catch up with the moving vehicle taking her son away. Sarabi and Nala followed after her.

The truck was driving down a dirt road. Kovu, who was inside looked through the the finger hole, and saw his mother running out of the plain grass, and chased after the truck.

"Kovu." she called out.

"Mom, help me!" Kovu called out.

Leanna was gaining on the truck, she leaped and landed on the back of the truck. she tried to bit down on the rope, hoping to cut through the brown vine. The man driving looked to the side mirror, and saw the lioness try to free the cub. He turned the wheel, making the truck go left and then right, making the lioness lose his balance. With the continuous turning, Leanna tried her best to stay on the truck. But the truck then hit a bump, making Leanna fall off the back of the vehicle and land on the dirt road.

"No!" cried Kovu as the truck distance itself from his mother.

Leanna picked herself up and saw the truck driving ahead.

By that time Sarabi and Nala had got up.

"Leanna are you alright?" asked Sarabi.

Leanna didn't answer, she only looked ahead and saw the truck disappear from site.

"Kovu." she said, sadden that she will never see her beloved cub again. her eyes shut, as tears emerged.

Nala was sadden by this as well, her friend taken away from her and having no thought of where he would end up.

{I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review}


End file.
